Stranger Among Us
Stranger Among Us is episode eight of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. Premise When Ricardo Rabbit refuses to perform in Gnarly Woods on the night of the Spring Festival due to his fur changing color, Alfred and Co. are on a time limit to determine what happened. Summary As Camille hands over the tickets promised to the other girls for Ricardo's upcoming concert Cynthia and her cousins show up, claiming that he won't be performing because something happened. Before they leave, she also points out that Camille will have to provide a bunch of refunds and mockingly laughs at her. The trio are suspicious about this, but when the girls get angry at the very idea, they run for Hedgequarters to avoid dealing with it. Upon arrival the trio see a stranger already inside. Milo attempts to keep them safe from the "imposter" but Alfred identifies him as Ricardo by the way he responds- but he asks him why he has turned brown. Ricardo admits not to knowing, but he won't be performing like this. Camille pleads with him to reconsider if they can determine what happened, and while he still isn't too sure he agrees to give them a chance. Alfred asks him to tell them about the past few days and he thinks back, recalling that while training for the concert he caught sight of a few brown hairs. He pulled them off and continued without thinking about it, but after a shower he found brown patches on his fur, and no matter how much he scrubbed they wouldn't come off. By the time he finished he found even more. The trio decide to start investigation at his House in hopes of finding something out, observing his various food items and the water. As Alfred is observing it, Milo and Camille stand nearby and play with his large mirrors nearby- until Cynthia shows up again to make fun of Camille and wonder what they are doing. After taking off, Alfred notices she accidentally grabbed the sample water rather than her own and they run after her, but before he can get it back, she falls, causing the water to spill out. But nothing happens and they deem it unimportant after all. Back at Hedgequarters, Alfred examines the food but still can't find anything, and by now the frustrated Ricardo decides to leave for home until Camille stops him, reminding him that they still have an hour before he was set to go on stage. Alfred asks Ricardo to show them where he was practicing in hopes of finding something and with a bit of force, they manage to convince him to come outside and show them. As they investigate, Lumas suddenly shows up to confront them, and Ricardo hides in a nearby bush. Lumus circles the remaining trio and demands to know why they are there, causing Alfred to quickly explain that they had to investigate the spot where Ricardo trained. He is excited to hear this when they claim he is with them, but as he doesn't see him anywhere and takes off. Alfred shows confusion at this and decides to take a picture of Ricardo as he hides, and as he observes the picture it slowly begins to don on him and they return to Hedgequarters. Alfred asks Ricardo about his species and Ricardo responds "Snowshoe Hare", and Alfred looks this up to determine what happened. As a defense mechanism, Ricardo's fur automatically changes during two of the four seasons to keep him safe, which is why Lumus wasn't able to see him hiding in the bush. His brown fur helped him blend in. With the mystery solved, everyone suddenly remembers that Ricardo has his performance for the Spring Festival to do. Ricardo agrees to put on his performance despite his temporary fur change and they rush to the stage, where he changes and puts on his performance. As everyone is enjoying the performance, Cynthia demands to know how Camille managed to convince him to go through with it, but she simply claims it was very easy. Quotes *''Ricardo: "You're... kidding right?"'' ''------'' *''Ricardo: "No autographs."'' ---- *Ricardo: "Finally, someone recognizes a star. Here's an autograph." '' ---- *Camille: "''She's lying..." *Milo: "As usual..." ----- *Ricardo: "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that...." ''----'' *Alfred: "Ricardo, what kind of rabbit are you?" *Ricardo: "I'm debonair, cool, chicks dig me..." Trivia *The outfit Ricardo wore at his concert is a recolor of his normal concert attire. *This is the first episode involving something changing color. It would happen again multiple times in the series, to both Camille and Cynthia, flowers, and wood. *Madeline, a wallaby implied to be Camille's sister shows up in this episode. At one point, Camille is shown watching her. Goofs *During the scene right before Cynthia and her cousins trip, the shading on Tina is red instead of being adjusted to her color palette until the girls fall. *When Cynthia asks Camille how she got Ricardo to perform, Gabby is drawn oddly. *When Ricardo holds Milo by his collar in Hedgequarters, he presses him to the wall. A second later, when he drops Milo they are shown standing at the middle of the room. *The bottle lid is pink-purple, but in the clue picture it's dark blue. *The poster keeps changing in every instance right after the trio run from the angry girls. *Camille was holding the poster when they arrive to Hedgequarters, but right after they notice the shadow she's not seen holding it and she wasn't shown putting it down. *Milo was not shown dancing with his eye mask, even though he was shown to have it on. *As Camille comments on the water, notice that the mirror furthest from Milo has no reflection in it. **When Cynthia appears again, the last mirror on the side also lacks a reflection. *When Milo says: "Best idea I've heard all day!" his mouth doesn't move. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-11-09h03m31s11.png|Our first clue are food samples. Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h14m54s150.png|A shower water sample is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-11-09h07m14s182.png|Ricardo is camouflaged in bush, is our last clue. Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m12s228.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m53s129.png|Girls love Ricardo. Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h10m22s236.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h17m19s60.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h20m11s245.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h21m19s164.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m28s129.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h57m44s93.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h59m01s118.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h59m05s160.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-09h00m28s184.png Annoyed.png bathroom and dressing.png Kitchen.png Shower.png Tina Red.png|Error: Tina's shading is Red Ricardo Tickets.png|Note the second ticket matching the poster nearby Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h17m58s191.png 'Video' ' ' Category:Episodes Category:Ricardo Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Milo Eps